Amnesia
by kamiase
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre que alguien pierde la memoria y no recuerda quien es, nisiquiera recuerda a las personas que la rodean
1. Amnesia

El tigre las aventuras de manny rivera

Hola como están este es mi primer fic se me ocurrió mientras dormía en la noche espero que sea de su agrado es muy emocionante.

El tigre las aventuras de manny rivera no me pertenece le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua.

Amnesia.

Capitulo uno: El ataque

Era un día como cualquiera en ciudad milagro había dos niños de trece años que estaban en el parque acostados en el césped contemplando las nubes

-Vaya que hermosas se ven las nubes en el cielo ¿no crees Manny?- decía Frida mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-si están muy bonitas-contesto el moreno con un tono de voz algo bajo.

-¿pasa algo? pareces un poco preocupado- la peliazul miraba con preocupación a su amigo.

-No es nada importante- el moreno seguía contemplando las nubes mientras que su amiga lo veía con curiosidad

-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?- preguntaba la peliazul con algo de inquietud en su voz

-No es nada imp…-Manny no pudo termina la frase cuando su amiga le da tremendo golpe en el brazo.

-¡Que me lo digas!-

-¡Auch! Esta bien, esta bien te lo diré- el moreno se frotaba el brazo para calmar el dolo producido del golpe que le dio su amiga en el hombro-bueno desde que me levante esta mañana he tenido la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar-

-¿Huh? ¿Algo malo? ¿Cómo que?- preguntaba Frida ahora con mas curiosidad por la respuesta de Manny.

-No estoy seguro- decía el moreno un poco desanimado por no estar seguro –en esta ciudad todo puede pasar.

-Si, tienes razón, quieres ir a mi casa a…- ¡boooom! El sonido de una explosión interrumpe a la peliazul, haciendo que ambos se levantaran del césped y fueran al lugar de donde provenía esa explosión

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la explosión se dieron cuanta que fue en el banco de la ciudad Milagro que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de donde se encontraban –vamos a investigar Frida- entonces Manny se transforma en el tigre y toma a al paliazul de la cintura y manny lanza su garra a un edificio cercano y de esa manera cruzan la corta distancia que había hacia el banco en muy poco tiempo

Cuando llegaron al banco se dieron cuenta que sartana de los muertos estaba asaltando el banco junto con sus esqueletos bandidos, los cuales estaban sacando bolsas repletas de dinero.

-¡Alto ahí sartana!- entonces la villana se voltea para ver quien la estaba llamando

- ¿Quién se atreve hablarme de esa forma?-Decía muy enfadada buscando a aquel que le llamaba

- Aquí arriba Sartana-dijo el moreno mientras bajaban de un edificio al suelo usando una de sus garras para sostenerse y la otra para sujetar a Frida

Al llegar al lugar Manny se da cuenta que todo estaba en ruinas y había un gran hoyo en donde se suponía que estaba la puerta del banco y con mucho dinero tirado en la acera calcinados por la explosión

-El tigre, así que vienes a detenerme- decía sartana sin mostrar ningún interés por su adversario -veo que también traes contigo a tu amiguita- la villana veía a la peliazul con una mirada muy penetrante, algo que pone a Frida un poco nerviosa.

-Si, así es, vengo a detenerte- afirmaba el moreno con mucha seguridad-Frida ve a esconderte- de inmediato la peliazul asiente y se retira del detrás de un pilar.

-ten mucho cuidado-le gritaba a su amigo desde el lugar dónde se había escondido

-Lo haré-.

-aaahhh, Que conmovedor, tienen una gran amistad, uno protege al otro y se deben de querer mucho -decía Sartana sarcásticamente mientras que Manny y Frida se sonrojaron por el comentario que hizo la villana.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa prepárate para luchar!-gritaba el moreno que todavía estaba un poco sonrojado

-Con gusto, ¡bandidos ataquen!- entonces los secuaces de Sartana sueltan las bolsas de dinero, para atacar al tigre.

Manny destruye con mucha facilidad a los esqueletos con sus garras y el moreno hace una pose de triunfo -¡Sartana!, ¿¡es todo lo que tienes!?- decía manny con tono de superioridad, cosa que Sartana nota y la pone molesta

-Apenas estoy comenzando el tigre- dicho esto Sartana toca su guitarra mística y de inmediato salen más esqueletos bandidos del suelo pero en mayor numero que el grupo anterior

-¡Gulp! debo aprender a no hablar de mas- decía el moreno preocupado por la cantidad de esqueletos que la villana había convocado para atacarlo.

Entonces Manny los vuelve a destruir sin el menor esfuerzo a lo cual Sartana se enfurece y empieza a dispararle con su guitarra mística, pero el moreno era muy rápido y no le podía dar.

-¡ash!, No te muevas-dijo la villana muy frustrada.

-¡ja!, que mal tino tienes, ¿que pasa estas muy vieja para alcanzarme?- al decir esto el moreno se da cuenta que la villana se enfurece tanto que al disparar con la guitarra un rayo le rosa su brazo derecho - ¡ouch! Que bueno que pude esquivarlo por que si no ya hubiera sido tigre ahumado.

Manny se acerca lo suficiente a Sartana para darle un zarpaso con sus garras entonces ella de un salto y esquiva el golpe, pero alcanza a cortar una cuerda su guitarra, cosa que hace que la villana se enfurezca mucho más.

-¡No! mi guitarra mística, como te atreves a cortar una cuerda de mi guitarra, ahora necesito repararla -dijo sartana muy molesta-¡muy bien estoy harta de que siempre me estropees los planes el tigre pero ya no lo harás mas oistes!

Al oír esa frase Manny se pone un poco preocupado pero se repone rápido

-¡ja! ¿Que piensas hacer llamar mas esqueletos?-dijo el moreno con un tono burlesco a lo cual enfureció a la villana aun mas.

Frida se dio cuenta que Sartana se estaba extremadamente furiosa, mucho mas de lo que acostumbra.

-Ya no sigas molestándola mejor acaba con ella de una vez –le grito Frida algo asustada.

-¿Pero por que?-dice Manny algo extrañado.

Entonces la villana empieza a decir un hechizo en un lenguaje extraño a lo cual hizo que Manny reaccionara y fuera atacarla pero ella usa su guitarra para llamar a más esqueletos bandidos quienes formaron una barrera alrededor suyo.

-¿Pero que…?- el moreno se detiene de golpe al ver lo sucedido, pero al chico se le hizo un poco extraño que la cantidad de esqueletos que protegian a sartana era menor que antes-(debe de ser por que rompí una de las cuerdas de su guitarra)-pensó manny.

Al terminar el hechizo la villana levanta su brazo para tocar su gutarra y entonces le dice al tigre…

-Jamás pensé que volvería a usar este hechizo por segunda vez en especial en una basura como tu.-Al decir eso ella baja el brazo para tocar su guitarra la cual hizo un ruido muy extraño y provoco que se rompieran dos cuerdas mas de la misma.

-¿Pero por que hizo eso?-dijo Manny muy preocupado y al mismo tiempo algo asustado.

De pronto empieza a temblar el suelo el cual se abre y del mismo empieza a salir un esqueleto más grande y además tenía sobre la cabeza un estilo de lazo corto.

-Ese es tu gran hechizo no me hagas reír tanta palabrería para nada.-se burlo el moreno al mismo tiempo que se sentía aliviado.

-Eso es lo que tu crees-sonrió la villana malévolamente.

-¿Que?-Manny se sorprende al oír esas palabras pero este reacciona cuando su amiga lo llama.

-Manny mira el esqueleto se esta moviendo y esta haciendo algo muy raro –dijo Frida muy asustada al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba a su amigo.

El moreno voltea a ver al esqueleto el cual estaba temblando y al mismo tiempo le empezaba a brillaban los ojos, pero de pronto el esqueleto deja de moverse y esto hace que los dos niños se pregunten que había pasado, cuando de la nada el lazo se encendió y la peliazul grito muy asustada.

-¡Madre mía, no es un esqueleto es una bomba!-grito Frida muy alterada- hay que salir de aquí- A lo que el moreno asintió muy asustado.

-Nunca podrán salir vivos de la explosión- decía la villana mientras reía como demente y al mismo tiempo que ella tocaba las cuerdas que le quedaban su guitarra para desaparecer.

Manny uso unas de sus garras para agarrarse de un edificio cercano mientras que con la otra agarraba a Frida de la cintura y ambos salieron volando de ahí, ellos habían recorrido una gran distancia entonces se oyó una gran explosión a lo lejos, la peliazul volteo hacia atrás para ver y se dio cuenta que la explosión los iba a alcanzar, pero para su suerte esta no lo logro, entonces la onda expansiva si logra alcanzarlos arrojando consigo muchas rocas del tamaño de una pelota se baseball el moreno pudo esquivar varias pero una lo iba a golpear en la cabeza cuando su amiga grito.

-¡Cuidado Manny!-grito Frida al mismo tiempo que ella se interponía en el camino de la piedra usando su cabeza como escudo.

-¡Frida no!- decía el moreno al mismo tiempo que la piedra golpea la cabeza su amiga tumbándole sus googles y dejándola inconciente.

La onda expansiva los arroja volando a un techo cercano en donde el moreno queda inconciente también.

Después de una hora Manny se despierta y se levanta muy agitado.

-pe…pero que paso.

Al recordar lo que había pasado se levanto con un poco de dificultad y se asomo desde donde estaba para ver el lugar de la explosión a lo cual el moreno se sorprende y al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo empiezo a temblar muy asustado, todo lo que había en ese lugar desapareció por completo lo único que quedo ahí fueron las cenizas, el siniestro había destruido un cuarto de la ciudad Milagro.

-¡Que horrible! Que bueno que pudimos escapar no crees Frida…-pero el no recibió ninguna respuesta-¿Frida?...-

Manny voltea para buscar a su amiga la cual seguía en el suelo inconciente.

-¡Frida!-Grita el moreno al mismo tiempo que iba corriendo hacia ella.

Manny levanta a peliazul un poco de la cabeza para ver como estaba, pero se asusta al ver que tenia algo de sangre en los dedos y se da cuenta que Frida tenia una grave herida en la cabeza, entonces el recordó que ella se interpuso en el camino de la piedra para protegerlo.

-No Frida por que lo hiciste-se dijo a si mismo el moreno mientras la llevaba al hospital.

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado por favor pongan su review para ver que les pareció. nn


	2. ¡En coma!

El tigre las aventuras de manny rivera

Bueno tarde un rato pero aquí les dejo la segunda parte de mi fic espero que les guste

El tigre las aventuras de manny rivera no me pertenece le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

Capitulo 2: ¡En coma!

En el hospital la familia Suárez y la familia Rivera están en la sala de espera aguardando las noticias sobre el resultado de la operación que tuvo Frida por cuestión del golpe que tuvo en la cabeza, había un ambiente muy tenso entre las familias en especial entre los padres de los dos niños

-¡Todo esto es culpa de tu hijo si no hubiera ido con el nada de esto hubiera pasado!-gritaba el sr. Suárez.

-¡Eso no es cierto mi hijo no permitiría que ella sufriera algún daño!-respondiendo el padre del chico.

-¡Entonces por que paso esto me puedes responder!-seguía gritando el padre de la chica

-¡Eso nomás fue un descuido no fue su culpa!-le respondió el sr. Rivera.

-¡un descuido que casi le cuesta la vida a mi hija!-decía muy furioso el padre de Frida

Cuando Rodolfo le iba a responder alguien callo a los dos padres

-Rodolfo, Emiliano suficiente no peleen mas aquí recuerden que aquí es un hospital-dijeron María y Carmela al mismo tiempo.

-Miren como esta mi hijo esta muy triste no hagan que se sienta peor-decía la sr. Rivera mientras apuntaba a Manny quien estaba sentado en una esquina sentado con la cabeza hacia abajo esperando las noticias de Frida y metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-todo esto es mi culpa si hubiera dejado que Frida me acompañara no le hubiera pasado esto soy un tonto por que deje que esto pasara-pensaba el moreno mientras le empezaban a salir lagrimas de los ojos.

El chico sale de sus pensamientos cuando se da cuenta que el doctor sale del quirófano entonces manny se acerca con los demás para oír lo que iba a decir el medico.

-Sr. y Sra. Suárez su hija esta fuera de peligro-al oír eso todos se ponen muy felices pero la felicidad se acaba cuando el doctor les comenta otra cosan- pero su hija esta en coma y no sabemos cuando va a despertar, podría durar un día o dos o talvez un mes o seis mese no lo sabemos sugiero que se quede en el hospital para que este en observación y monitoreemos sus signos vitales, lo lamento.

Cuando todos oye eso se ponen muy tristes la sra. Suárez empezó a llorar y su esposo y los demás tratan de consolarla pero manny se siente muy triste al oir esa noticia tan trágica.

-Oh no esto es mi culpa que tal si no despierta, nunca mas la volvería a ver- pensó manny muy triste.

-¿Al menos podemos pasar a verla por favor?-pregunto Maria al doctor quien asintió y los dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Frida.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto vieron que ella esta ahí acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y estaba vendada de la cabeza, la madre se acerco a su hija y le acario levemente la frente y empezó a llorar de alegría al ver que su hija estaba viva, todos los demás pasaron a verla y cuando llego el turno del moreno le dijo:

-Hola Frida espero que despiertes muy pronto te extraño mucho-dijo Manny mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, cosa que no le gusto al señor Suárez quien le iba a decir algo cuando la Sra. Suárez lo detuvo y le dijo que lo dejara en paz.

Cuando el moreno término de despedirse de ella Rodolfo decidió que era hora de volver a casa pero el chico no se quería ir quería estar con su amiga entonces la señora Suárez le dijo:

-No te preocupes podrás venir a visitarla mañana yo me voy a quedar con ella toda la noche y si despierta yo te voy a avisar ¿esta bien?-le dijo con una voz muy cariñosa entonces el moreno asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se fue con sus padres a casa.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche la sra. Suárez se había quedado dormida junto a su hija, Sr., Suárez se quedo haciendo guardia afuera de la puerta para nadie molestara era una noche muy tranquila entonces en un árbol que estaba junto a la ventana apareció una sombra, era el tigre quien estaba viendo desde la misma a su amiga.

Frida por favor recupérate pronto quiero oír tu voz hermosa y tu riza encantadora y tu sonrisa angelical- al decir todo eso el moreno se sonrojo mucho pero no le importo el se quedo al lado de su mejor amiga.

Han pasado tres días desde el accidente, Manny se sentía muy solo en la escuela, Zoe estaba feliz de que Frida no estaba con el, Sergio y Diego estaban muy triste sin su Frida, el moreno iba todos los días a visitar a su amiga en el hospital para ver si había despertado pero sin suerte, cuando sucedía algún asalto el tigre aparecía pero estaba muy triste y no siempre capturaba a los ladrones, esto preocupo mucho a su padre y a su madre quienes hablaron con el.

-Mijo no te preocupes por ella pronto despertara-dijo la Maria intentado hacer sentir mejor a su hijo pero no funciono

-Manny tienes que reaccionar no puedes estar siempre así tienes que superarlo-intentaba animar a su hijo pero no funcionaba- que te parece si yo vigilo la ciudad mientras tanto tu te quedas con Frida en el hospital toda la tarde-esa idea levanto el animo del moreno mucho y lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias papa eres el macho mas macho de la ciudad milagro-dijo el chico mientras se dirigía corriendo al hospital, el padre y la madre estaban contentos de que su hijo estaba de nuevo feliz con muchos ánimos.

Antes de llegar al hospital el moreno compro unas flores y escribió en una tarjetita un mensaje que decía: "que te recuperes pronto" cuando manny llego al hospital se fue directamente al cuarto de su amiga teniendo cuidado de que el Sr. Suárez no viera por que lo podría echar de ahí, cuando llego al cuarto toco la puerta quedito para no hacer mucho ruido por si la Sra. Suárez estuviera dormida pero no fue así por que la mama de Frida le abrió la puerta y le dedico una calida sonrisa al moreno.

-Pasa Manny que bueno que pudiste venir a visitar a Frida- le dijo la Sra. Suárez mientras cerraba la puerta.-mi espose fue trabajar no creo que vuelva muy pronto a si que no te preocupes-agregaba ella sonriéndole al moreno.

-Se lo agradezco Sra. Suárez gracias por dejarme pasar-le agradecía el moreno a la madre de su amiga.

Manny se acerco a la cama de su amiga para verla mas de cerca, ella tenia cobijada la mitad del cuerpo se notaba que tenia puesta una bata de color azul que usan los pacientes en el hospital, su cabello azul se veía muy hermoso a la luz del sol, tenia una sonrisa calida y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, cuando manny vio esas características quería besarla pero se contuvo y solo se limito a hablar.

-Que hermosa se ve ¿no lo cree así?-el moreno se dio cuenta que dijo esas palabras en voz alta y pensó que la Sr. Suárez se iba a enojar con el pero cuando volteo a verla fue todo lo contrario ella seguía teniendo esa calida sonrisa y le dijo:

-Si tienes razón ella se ve hermosa que bueno que estas aquí, necesitara toda la ayuda posible para superar esta calamidad-dijo la señora Suárez sonriéndole al moreno

-Muchas gracias Sra. Suárez-le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Han pasaron cuatro horas desde que el llego al hospital, manny se quedaba siempre viendo a Frida con una sonrisa calida y eso ya lo había notado la Sra. Suárez.

-Estas enamorado de ella verdad-al decir esas palabras el moreno se sonrojo mucho.

-Q… que dijo n... no como cree-tartamudeaba el moreno muy sonrojado.

-si yo se que estas enamorado así me veía mi esposo cuando se enamoro de mi-dijo la Sra. Suárez un poco sonrojada.

-¿Enserio?-le sorprendió al moreno-entonces parece que si estoy enamorado espero que no le moleste-menciono preocupado.

-Para nada que bueno que ella encontró a alguien que la entienda y la respete es lo que me hace mas feliz-le respondió sonriéndole.

-Gracias-agradeció a la mama de su amiga.

-Bueno voy por un vaso de agua ¿quieres uno?-le pregunta al chico

-Si esta bien gracias, ¿no quiere que yo vaya a traerlos?-le respondió el moreno

- No esta bien yo iré por ellos ahora vengo-dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

Manny se quedo solo en la habitación junto con su amiga que seguía durmiendo el la miraba de una forma muy calida, pasaron cinco minutos y el se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana para ver el atardecer cuando oyó caer agua al suelo el volteo y vio que la Sra. Suárez soltó los vasos por que vio algo que al moreno sorprendió también. Frida se había abierto los ojos y se levanto hasta quedarse sentada en la cama.

-¡Frida estas despierta!-dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a ella pero no recibió respuesta de su amiga ella nomás se le quedo mirando muy confundida-Frida ¿estas bien? contéstame por favor-intentaba hacerla reaccionar y entonces dijo:

-Disculpa ¿quien eres tu?...

Continuara…

¿Que les parecio? muy sorprendente verdad XD, espero tener el siguiente capitulo muy pronto, se cuidan.


End file.
